


Forever After

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Magic, Romance, Royalty AU, Smut, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, its romantic, spn au, tasteful smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: The Crown Prince is restless and eager for an adventure. When a threat faces the kingdom of Winchester he learns about sacrifice, loyalty, and true love.





	Forever After

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @atc74 Fierce Females in FanFiction Challenge, prompt is in bold. Also for Genre Bingo, Square Filled: Soulmate AU.
> 
> I've never written anything like this before so I'd love to know what you think!

Giggles and soft moans echoed down the stone hallway. The sounds of the obvious canoodling could probably be heard out the open windows down to the marketplace below and was definitely clear to the young prince as he turned the corner. Sam sighed as he walked through the castle’s third wing, finding the source of a woman’s high pitched squeal.

His brother, the Crown Prince of Winchester, had a young kitchen maid sandwiched between him and the dark castle wall. The woman’s skirts were halfway up her stocking covered legs and hooked around his hips. Her moans faded as the prince nibbled down her neck, her small hand rubbing against his breeches as he growled into her chest.

“Dean!” Sam cleared his throat, averting his eyes from the disheveled maid by looking down at his boots.

The green eyed royal paused his ravishing and looked over his shoulder with a naughty smirk. “Oh, heya Sammy.”

The peasant’s eyes were wide in surprise and embarrassment. She slid under Dean’s arm and curtsied quickly to both princes before hustling off to the lower part of the kitchens.

“Dean, Mother is just downstairs! What would you have done if it had been her that had found you? Or worse, Father?” Sam scolded his brother.

Dean shrugged, straightening his belt and tunic. “Mother’s always complaining that I’m not married, maybe she’d be glad to see I’d taken a companion.”

“Mother would be glad to see you philandering with a kitchen wench? In the grand hall where anyone could find you?” Sam pursed his lips in disapproval.

Dean rolled his eyes, falling into step with his younger brother as they headed down the stairs and into the sitting room. “Forget it. I’m just restless.” Dean smacked his brother’s shoulder with the back of his hand. “Hey, we should go on a quest or something, like out to the River Harvelle. Just the two of us princes, like when we were kids. Winchester is boring me.”

“Our kingdom is boring, son?” The deep voice of the king boomed from behind them. Dean’s eyes widened but Sam just smirked.

“You couldn’t have told me he was there?” Dean muttered sternly to his brother before turning to address his father. He bowed, Sam following as was customary, before approaching their father who was sitting at a long oak table at the front of the sitting room.

“Winchester is the greatest kingdom in the land, Father. I’m just…” Dean shrugged, looking down at his boots as he tried to find the best words not to offend the king. “Restless.”

King John looked up from the heavy parchment laid out in front of him. “Son, you’re twenty-two soon, the first Crown Prince in fifty years.”

“Yes Father,” Dean nodded, still standing at attention alongside Sam.

The king looked back and forth between his sons before clearing his throat. “Dean, a threat to Winchester has been identified. And as Crown Prince, it’s your role to defend the kingdom. From now until my death when you shall be king.”

“Yes Father,” Dean nodded, becoming more and more interested in the possibility of an exciting battle. “Is it the Renegades again? I thought we defeated them a decade ago at Castle Castiel.”

“No word from the Renegades,” The king stood up and walked around the table. The older man was still handsome in his gold crown and robes of deep gray. “A Cenery has been spotted in the Wilderness Hills.”

“A Cenery?!” Sam interrupted, his jaw dropped and eyes wide. “I thought they were extinct.”

“They’re supposed to be,” the king nodded, “but it seems this one is alone. The mountain people spotted it. It has not killed any of their tribe yet, but has eaten many goats and sheep.”

“Wait, what the hell...sorry, Father. What’s a Cenery?”

“A dragon,” Sam grinned, his eyes lit with wonder as he turned to his brother. “In the lore, they are called the kyría tou ouranoú, or Lady of the Sky.”

Dean was not amused. “So it’s a chick dragon?”

Sam rolled his eyes. The king watched the relay between the brothers with a smile, listening as Sam explained the legend to his ignorant brother.

“A millenia ago, the Cenery lived in the great North, where they had their own society- royalty, community, love. As years went by, the males started to die off after mating. This would cause the females great heartache, and after giving birth the female would die. Legend has it that the she could not live without her soulmate,” Sam continued, still in awe of the news. “No one alive has ever seen one.”

Dean frowned, still skeptical. “So dragons, they have souls?”

“No. Souls can be manifested as dragons, as Cenery,” Sam corrected him, “just as souls can be manifested as human.”

Dean stared at his younger brother, still unclear what his role was in the magical announcement.  
  
“Father, we’ll need to consult the elders,” Sam looked up at his father. “If there is a lone one then she may give birth and die, leaving the offspring who will be much more powerful.”

“I’ve already met with the elders,” the king replied, “and they are in agreement with my order that the Crown Prince shall go out and slay the newborn dragon before she grows to full size.”

“Wait, hold on,” Dean held his hands up in the air. King John looked perturbed at the interruption and delayed acceptance of his order. “You want me to go out and slay a tiny baby dragon? Isn’t that kind of cruel?”

The king shared a smile with Sam before looking to his eldest. “Dean, Cenery are never small. Within minutes of birth she will be up to fifteen feet tall and able to breathe fire.”

At Dean’s shocked silence the king continued his orders. “Dean, if you slay the Cenery and return, you may have your choice of any maiden in the kingdom to marry at the next new moon.” He paused and grinned. “I’ll even let you keep the kitchen wench _and_ the bar wench you’re so fond of.”

Sam turned his head to stifle his laughter. Dean sputtered as he tried to respond.

“But I’m the Crown Prince! I’m supposed to be King! What if I die? Get burned alive by some fiery dragon lady! Father, you should just send Sam! He knows about the lore plus we don’t really need him in order to rule.”

“Hey!” Sam punched his brother’s arm, earning a sharp glare from their father.

“This is your destiny, Dean. You wanted an adventure? This is it.” King John walked back around the table and sat down before the ledger and glass of mead in front of him. “You will leave at sunrise. Alone.”

Dean took a deep breath and nodded. His father, the King, had commanded this mission. There was only one acceptable answer. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

“That will be all, my sons.”

Sam and Dean bowed, leaving their father to return to his business of ruling the kingdom.

“What the hell,” Dean muttered as they walked down the hall. “How am I gonna slay a dragon, Sam? A dragon?!”

Sam nodded. “I’ll help you get ready, c’mon.”

The princes spent the evening and night studying the lore about the Cenery, the species drakaina, and any information about Wilderness Hills that they could find. In the armory Dean was fitted with the strongest armor the mason could meld, and his sword was sharpened to slice a single hair in half lengthwise.

At dawn King John, Queen Mary, Prince Sam, Princess Jessica, and the rest of the royal court came out to the castle gates to wish Dean good luck.

“Remember, don’t hesitate,” Sam reminded his brother. “Under the left arm, sword straight to the heart. Gods help you that you get there before it’s full grown.”

“Yeah, that’s doesn’t help me, brother,” Dean replied. He straightened his cape where it had been laid across his shoulders. He smirked and punched his brother’s shoulder lightly. “Hey, maybe I can make it my pet.”

Sam watched as Dean waved his squire away so he could tighten the straps of his own armor. “Just be careful. Think of it as an adventure.”

Dean scoffed. “Yep. Just an adventure into sure death. All baby dragon slayers know **it’s all fun and games until she obliterates you from existence.** ”

Sam rolled his eyes and before he could open his mouth to correct him, Dean smiled. “Wish me luck.” He climbed atop his black mare, Baby, and with a nod to his family turned the horse towards the sun and took off in a gallop to Wilderness Hills.

Dean traveled for six hours, stopping to give Baby a break and eat some of the pie that his housemaid had packaged for him. Late afternoon came and Dean slowed the horse as they reached the trees that began The Wilderness. As they pushed through the lush greenery and neared the area where the dragon had been reported, Baby became agitated. She stomped her hoof, whinnying for her master to turn back. When he didn’t she stubbornly anchored her hooves in the downy grass and stood tall, no amount of coaxing from Dean’s heels or sharp commands getting her to walk along any further.

“Stubborn,” Dean hissed at her, dismounting to tug on the horse’s leather bridle. “Don’t make me do this alone, Baby.”

The horse shook her mane, her hooves still not moving an inch. With a heavy sigh Dean secured her reigns around an oak tree. He tied the horse up and then leaned his forehead against hers.

“Wish me luck?”

The horse blinked, and Dean shook his head. “Thought you were my girl, Baby.” With a smile he patted her flank and turned towards the thick forest. Gods please send someone to find his beloved horse if he doesn’t make it.

Dean walked for a while until he reached the tree line and hunkered down. At first all he could see was a pathway leading to an empty beach along the River Kline. In the middle of the beach there were black marks in the sand, as if sections had been burned away in a controlled fire.

“Damn it,” Dean whispered as he unsheathed his sword. He followed the tree line around the clearing, closer to the burn marks. When he reached the end he didn’t find anything- no dragon, no fire, no animal remains. Just the char marks, the sand heated so hot it had turned the beach to yards of shimmering glass.

Dean was not prepared for the sound that echoed from above. Her sound.

A wide shadow crossed the beach, air beating down from above to scatter drift wood and ruffle the surface of the water. Chills ran up his spine at the deafening power of the noise and the equally violent sound of wings. Dean froze, unsure if he should walk out to the beach and face it head on or wait for the dragon to settle.

He decided to wait, and in wonder he did. Dean had never seen anything like this; no one had in thousands of years. Through the trees the huge body of the dragon appeared, the wings swooping alongside as it lowered itself to the water’s edge. The creature lifted its head to the air and roared its arrival. It’s clawed feet reached for the sand, and the ground shook as it landed, its wings - her wings- folding at the side like a huge eagle’s. A giant thorned tail thumped into the river, waves splashing onto the beach. Spikes and scales in a variety of purples and blues covered her hide, her underbelly a shimmering lavender. Bright blue eyes blinked under heavy lids as her dark horns twitched like a dog’s ears. The dragon sighed, a thick plume of smoke floating from its nostrils, and it settled in the warm sand after a drink from the river.

Dean didn’t move a muscle, just watched in disbelief. It- She was magnificent. The colors of the rainbow shimmered as the violet scales tilted in the sun, her muscles flexing as her shoulders rose and fall with heavy breaths. The tips of her wings and tail fluttered as they helped her balance. With each breath smoke plumed from her nose, and her blue eyes seemed peaceful yet alert. She was probably only about fifteen feet tall, her tail equally as long. _This must be the offspring,_ Dean thought. _She knows how to fly already and knows the fire breathing part. Not good._

The Cenery raised her head with a huff and looked straight towards the forest where Dean was hiding. A terrifying growl rippled through the giant monster of prey as she slinked across the beach towards him, her tail slowly swaying behind her. She was hunting him, her sleek movements as calculated as a young lioness on the serengeti. A sharp shriek of warning emitted from behind huge fangs as she crawled closer and Dean’s heart pounded as he watched the beautiful blue eyes blink to an intense vibrant gold.

When she reached the edge of the forest she stopped and waited for him to appear. Never one to keep a lady waiting, Dean took a deep breath. Now or never.

He carefully started to move to the left, but the dragon tracked him, her head and then her upper body following the few yards he moved. For a second he thought she rolled her eyes at his attempts to evade her. _I knew Sam should be the one dealing with this!_ He griped. He attempted to move right, and the dragon followed. She had his scent now and wasn’t backing off.

“Fuck it,” Dean muttered. “For Winchester.” With his sword in his right hand and shield in the other he stepped out onto the beach.

The dragon blinked, the irises shimmering gold as she stared down at him, as if she was telling him to take his best shot. But with each blink the gold slowly turned back to blue. And as soon as the cerulean irises looked into Dean’s emerald ones, something magical happened.

The ground quaked, so severely that Dean fell to his hands and knees. The dragon spread her wings and screeched to brace herself, her volume increasing as the power of the ground moved up through her limbs. With a cry of pain the dragon reared up on her hind legs, before her limbs gave out and she fell onto her belly to the ground. She shrieked and cried, opening her mouth to breathe fire at the threat but no fire bloomed from her throat. Within moments the dragon began to shift, her body twisting and morphing until all that was left on the beach was a small broken form covered in purple scales.

After a minute of no movement Dean hesitantly stood. Guessing he’d killed it somehow, he took his chance and sneaked closer. He jumped back when she coughed, hoarse and loud with a dissipating puff of smoke. She crawled to all fours and as she looked up Dean’s jaw dropped.

It was a woman.

And she was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen.

Her eyes flashed gold, and then a force rippled through her body, the earth shaking below them again.

“You.” Angry gold eyes glowered up at him. “What,” she paused and cried out, arching her back and moaning in grief when she found no wings at her back, “what did you do to me?”

“I didn’t…” Dean hesitantly stepped forward, offering a hand in the air even though they were three yards apart. He wasn’t sure if he should help her, but he knew he certainly couldn’t kill her. As she pushed herself up and staggered onto human legs, she groaned. “I don’t know what…”

As their eyes met again, both fully human now, gold faded back to bright blue. Her blue eyes met the emerald ones staring back and the ground quaked one last time. The river behind them quieted and then stilled, and every noise in the forest silenced. No bird calls, no buzz of insects, not even a single fluttering leaf. Dean stared into her eyes as she walked closer; she couldn’t seem to look away as well. Her hair was long, almost to her waist, and bound with leather ties. A chest plate of bronze scales covered her torso, and a long flowing lavender gown circled around her as she floated closer to him.

Her beauty rendered Dean speechless, which yes, even he’d admit was impressive. And even though he had no clue what the hell was going on, he knew that somehow this dragon, this woman, would never be harmed as long as he had a breath in his body.

“You are human,” she said, her voice higher and clearer than before. “I am a Cenery, a drakaina. I shouldn’t…” she looked down at her human form in despair, her hands hanging listless at her sides. “How can you be my soulmate if neither of us are dragons now?”

“Wait. Soulmates?” Dean asked, not taking his eyes off of the gorgeous being in front of him. “Is that...is that what just happened?”

“I think so,” she nodded, confused as she observed her own fingers open and close. “I...my kind...the change, it must’ve…” She looked up at him, seeking reassurance. “Can’t you feel it?”

Dean gulped and nodded. Yes. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind, now he just had a word for it. The way his cells seemed to be buzzing, to be gravitating towards her. How he wanted to hold this beautiful stranger, keep her safe and cared for and only his. He’d never felt a clearer understanding of the word _mine_.

“I’m Dean,” he held his hand out awkwardly.

She looked down at his hand and then back up at his eyes, staring at him for a minute before looking at her own hand. She lifted it and set it on top of his, a twitch of a smile on her lips.

“Dean. You came here to kill me?” she asked.

“Uhhh yes,” Dean nodded. “Sorry. About that.” Slowly he covered her hand with his other, stepping closer than before. “Not now. You’re safe now. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

She nodded, smiling at him for the first time. Rather than the rows of fearsome fangs that could rip his body to bits, two rows of perfect white pearly teeth shined under glossy lips.

“So what do we do now?” Dean asked, intertwining his fingers with hers. He felt breathless, desperate, lost yet found. This must be what love feels like, he thought.

“Well,” she answered matter of factly, “now I believe we mate.”

“Whoa, okay,” Dean chuckled nervously. He couldn’t help the blush that crept up under his armor, over his neck and up to his cheeks. The Cenery wasn’t just a beautiful woman now; she was his soulmate. And as much as Dean wanted to lay her down in the sun and reveal each inch of soft skin from under her purple garments, he knew that wouldn’t be right. She was more than some bar wench. She was his world now. “Ummm, how about I take you home with me first? To my home, in Winchester?”

She nodded, both of her hands holding onto his as he lead them out of the forest. They strolled through the woods towards where he had left Baby, talking quietly as Dean tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened.

“So how long have you been on the beach?”

The woman peered up towards the top of the trees where the sun was filtering through. “About two hours in your time.”

Dean stilled, the two of them standing a foot apart again, so close he could see little streaks of gold in the sapphire of her eyes.

“So you’re two hours old?”

“Two hours here. About thirty years in drakania. But my soul is over two thousand years,” she confided. “Time is different when you’re not human.”

“So you’re...you’re not human?” Dean was afraid to ask but also knew he must.

“I am in human form now,” She looked down at her body, observing her breasts, hips, thighs, and bare feet with curiosity. She smiled as she wiggled her toes in the grass. She paused, holding his hand tight as they stood in a clearing of violets and daisies. “Dean, I need you to understand. My soul, it will become whatever form it must to stand along my mate’s.”

“So I can’t be a dragon?” he asked.

“No, you are not drakania.” She smiled and shook her head. “Dragon form will always be superior. Except when it comes to…” she trailed off.

“To what?” Dean tightened his fingers around hers to comfort her. None of this made any sense to him but he wanted to understand this bond between them.

“To being with my soulmate. I will not phase again as long as you live. I will stay in human form to be with you.”

“Oh. That’s good,” Dean pulled her closer, never wanting her to disappear. “So no more dragons?”

Her skin was glowing in the partial afternoon sunlight. Dean was mesmerized as she nodded. “As long as I’m with you, no more dragons.”

Dean kissed her knuckles and they continued hand in hand through the woods. Baby whinnied in relief when she heard Dean call out to her. The horse was not too thrilled about the Cenery though, stomping her foot and snorting at Dean as if she was chastising him for picking up a suspicious girl when he was supposed to be on a dangerous quest. But all was well when the woman carefully pressed her hand to Baby’s forehead.

“Hello beast,” she murmured, her voice low and calming. Baby sighed and pushed her head into the woman’s hand, nearly purring.

“Not so stubborn now,” Dean smirked as he untied the reigns. He tightened the saddle straps and climbed up, offering his hand to the woman. She took it, allowing him to pull her up behind him, and the three set out to return to Winchester.

It was night by the time they returned home. Sam was sitting in front of the stables with his nose buried in a book. Dean smiled, knowing Mother must’ve thrown a fit that he was sitting out there like a common stable boy but Sam would’ve waited for his big brother as long as he could until there was no hope left.

“Heya Sammy,” Dean grinned as the horse walked up the cobblestone road. Sam scrambled to his feet, his eyes wide as he took in the sight of his brother and the beautiful maiden with her arms around his middle.

“Dean! You...you’re alive. Did you? Who’s this?” Sam shook his head, as if he couldn’t decide what to ask first.

Dean smiled and climbed off Baby, gripping the woman’s waist as he helped her down. A stable boy appeared and took Baby away for a bath and some dinner.

“This…” Dean looked at his mate, realizing that they hadn’t agreed what they’d tell everyone. So he made it up. “This is Y/N. We...I killed the dragon and rescued her.”

The woman’s eyes widened but Dean squeezed her hand in his as he rolled ahead with their new backstory. “I found her in the wilderness. And we got to talking and well...we’re soulmates so I brought her back so we could be wed tomorrow.”

Dean had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at Sam’s bewildered expression. His eyes were wide and his jaw dropped, a flush covering his cheeks as he tried to grapple what his brother- his philandering, drunken, delinquent brother- had just said.

“You’re soulmates?” Sam asked, his brows furrowed in his skepticism.

Dean nodded and then looked to the new Y/N for confirmation. “Yes, we’re soulmates,” she agreed.

Sam probably would’ve stood there and stared at them all night but Dean was hungry and he needed to find the king so they could marry. All Dean wanted was for her to be his in the eyes of his world. Sam trailed after them, following them through the castle to his father’s study. When he pushed open the heavy doors he found his father, mother and Princess Jessica sitting comfortably in front of the fire, each quietly reading.

“Dean!” Queen Mary leapt up from the chaise, rushing to her eldest son and hugging him. “Oh thank the gods, you’ve returned.”

“Son.” King John smiled, patting his son’s shoulder as Dean straightened up from his bow. “So you’ve slayed the monster then?”

Dean gulped and looked over at his mate who was standing silently by the door. “The dragon is gone, Father. And I’ve brought someone with me, we...Y/N and I are to marry. As soon as possible, with your blessing of course.” Dean walked over to the woman, taking her hand.

Jessica’s jaw dropped just as quickly as her husband’s had, while the queen’s hands covered her mouth in surprise. Neither woman said a word, the room silent until the king chuckled.

“Well, why don’t you start from the beginning,” the king smiled at his eldest. Dean had talked of many many maidens before this. King John was surprised at his surety this time. “Where is she from?”

“I found her in The Wilderness,” Dean replied, careful not to lie but to only omit what truths his family didn’t need to know. “And I love her. We’re…” Dean glanced over at Y/N who was smiling up at him with admiration. “She’s my soulmate, Father. We’d like to marry tomorrow.”

Dean’s mother still looked shocked, but the king nodded. “If you’re sure, then yes. You have my blessing. Let’s have a drink in honor of this good news.” He turned to his servant and demanded six cups of wine. The royal family including their soon to be new member drank the sweet red wine, requesting the gods for good blessings for the new couple.

The next day was a whirlwind of planning. Jessica took Y/N in as her own sister, helping her dress in a white satin gown embroidered with gold flowers, and at the bride’s request, a white bodice lined in emerald green satin. Y/N slowly got used to her new name, her human name; she loved it because Dean had chosen it for her. She knew the handmaidens that had been helping her all day were whispering behind her back, saying things like “unpure” and “stranger.” But she didn’t care. At noon she dressed in her beautiful gown and followed Jessica down the long gallery, slowly parading through the castle past the village’s best dressed and into the chapel where Dean waited.

Before her mother died she had taught the Cenery how to walk, how to fish, how to hunt. By instinct she knew how to breathe fire, how to swim, how to fly. But her soul had taught her everything about who she was- as a drakania, as a Cenery, and as this human Y/N. Those parts of her all called together, a rousing song in her veins, and as the heavy iron doors parted she took a deep breath. At the end of the long aisle stood the other part of her being, her prince waiting to profess his love for her.

Dean was ecstatic as she walked down the long aisle towards him. He was in his finest dress uniform, his sword tied at his hip with a blue sash and a heavy black leather cape over his shoulders. His gold crown was laid with emeralds and sapphires, just like the tiara he had commissioned for Y/N to wear. Sam stood beside him, also dressed in fine leather and gems as royalty should be on such a formal occasion.

The high society of Winchester smiled and cooed as the bride passed their rows. Her white satin gown swished as she walked, almost like she was floating on her wings again, the long heavy white train behind her reminiscent of her tail.

Dean held his hand out for her as she neared, and she smiled as she reached him. She didn’t care about the ceremony or his royal standing; those were all things that Dean’s people cared about. All she cared about was the man that was standing there in front of her, confessing his undying allegiance in words they’d both silently agreed to just the afternoon before.

“And, with the blessing of our gods above, I declare the Crown Prince and Princess are married!” The elder’s voice boomed throughout the chapel. The king stood and lead the crowd in loud applause. Dean grinned and stepped forward, and emerald met cerulean again. Her eyelids fluttered shut as his lips pressed against hers, confident yet sweet, and she found herself chasing him for more as he pulled away.

“Later,” Dean whispered, bringing the back of her hands to his lips, “we have time, Princess.”

His new wife smiled, holding tight to his hand as they turned to bow to the king and queen and wait for a final blessing. They had enough time. They had forever after.

The king held a banquet after that went on for hours. Speeches and cheers, dancing and drinking. Dean was impatient, not only for time alone with his wife but also for the royal customs to be over. He hadn’t been around for most of Sam’s wedding reception, due mostly to a bottle of the kingdom’s finest wine and two bar wenches. But those careless times were behind him. All her cared about was his wife and getting her alone. Although he did kind of enjoy when Y/N actually hissed at the maidens that came by to bat their eyelashes at him and wish him good fortune.

Finally they snuck away from the party, laughing as they escaped down the hallway to his chambers. Once inside Dean locked the heavy door and turned slowly. They’d both had wine with dinner, and her cheeks felt flushed. He saw apprehension when she looked up.

“Hey,” Dean crossed the room and took her hands. She tilted her chin up at him and smiled. Emerald and cerulean met again, the room quiet and the world outside the heavy doors gone. Dean leaned his forehead against hers and they breathed together, a calming prayer between their souls. His lips met hers, gentle and slow as he learned her taste and touch. Dean let her open to the kiss at her own pace, giving her the space to gradually kiss him deeper.

“I don’t know this part, as a human,” Y/N whispered, leaning into Dean as he kissed her forehead.

“But our souls, we’ve been here before,” Dean replied, his voice quiet and reverent. “I just want you to be mine. In every way.”

“I am,” she nodded. With a deep breath and a nervous smile she took a half step back, and reached up, removing her tiara and veil and then unzipping her dress. The heavy satin fell to the ground and she looked up when she heard Dean’s sharp intake of breath.

“You’re beautiful,” her husband whispered as he pulled her chemise down so he could kiss her neck and shoulders. “You are more and more beautiful to me every day.”

“I’ve only known you for one,” she laughed. Dean grinned, his hand settling on her chin before he kissed her again. She breathed deeply out of her nose, and Dean laughed as they broke apart.

“You taste like smoke when you do that,” he smiled.

“Oh.” She covered her mouth with her hand. “I’m sorry.”

“I didn’t say it was bad,” Dean winked, lips melding together before their kiss grew more passionate. Dean tugged on his cape, pulling his leather off as clothes trailed the two of them to the large four poster bed in the middle of the room. Stripped naked the bride and groom fell onto the bed together, limbs tangling as their human instincts took over.

“My princess,” Dean kissed her, his lips and fingers mapping every inch of his wife’s skin, “not letting you go now.”

“Please don’t,” she whispered, her hips lifting up to meet his as she rolled to her back. Dean looked down at her, his pupils dilated wide. “Show me, Dean.”

Dean nodded, his fingers trailing down her body, showing her every way he could please her. Each gasp of surprise turned to a moan of pleasure, motivating her to learn the ways to make him moan as well. Dean watched in wonder as her eyes blinked to gold on the precipice of her first orgasm, something primal fighting to the surface in that moment before physical bliss took over. She cried out loudly, an imitation of the thunderous roar he’d heard on the beach.

She moaned and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as Dean moved between her legs. Slowly he slid inside her, inch by inch, watching her face as the pain and pleasure mixed and their bodies became one. Once Dean was fully seated inside her they looked in each other’s eyes and felt the magic of their souls bonding physically. They could feel every time they’d been here before, every time they’d lost and found each other, every time they’d fallen in love. They were two halves of a whole being, greater than any form, human or dragon.

Neither of them could have imagined that being together, mating, could feel so ethereal. Y/N was breathless, her nails digging into Dean’s shoulders as she held onto him. Dean held her just as tight, reveling in the soft heat around him. This was unlike anything he’d ever felt, any pleasure he ever thought possible. She moved with him as he did, paces matching as they reached the edge together. Her eyes flashed gold once again, and Dean cried out her name, spilling his seed inside her as she clenched around him with a long moan.

They lay joined together, hearts beating and lungs filling in sync. Eventually they came back to a human plane, sharing little kisses and murmuring promises.

“You okay Princess?” Dean asked quietly, unwilling to let go of her quite yet.

She nodded, her hands drifting up and down his back. She wanted to learn the constellations of all of his freckles some day. “Yes. Thank you, Dean.”

“Thank you,” he smiled and kissed her forehead softly. With a reluctant groan he rolled down onto his back next to her and tugged the covers up over them. He pulled his wife into his arms, and smiled up at the ceiling. The room was silent for awhile, just the sounds of their breathing as his thumb traced her shoulder.

“You didn’t answer yesterday, about the dragon,” Dean said quietly.

“When?” she asked, turning so she could look up at him. Her long hair was spread across the pillow and her skin was glowing. Dean never wanted to look anywhere else, be anywhere else, but with this beauty.

“When I asked if it was gone, if you’d be a dragon again,” Dean brought himself back to their conversation. “I know you’re human now for me, which I love.” Y/N smiled before he continued. “I’m just curious if the dragon is still there, still a part of you.”

“Yes, I guess I am still drakania, it is part of me,” she nodded, setting her chin on his chest. “And I suppose I could turn again, if I needed to. But Dean, you are my mate. I want to be human to be with you.”

Dean smiled and kissed the top of her head, tightening his arms around her. “Good. I just don’t want you going anywhere.”

Y/N moved onto her hands and knees, crawling to lean over him with a knowing smirk. “My prince, I’m with you til the end, and even then, forever after.”

Dean pulled her close, kissing her deeply. “I love you Princess.”

Their souls connected again, the wedding night celebrations going late into the night both out in the royal court and in Dean’s chambers.

* * *

With the Crown Princess by his side, the Crown Prince took on more responsibilities over the next few weeks. Training combat legions, working on structural designs with Sam, and attending meetings at his father’s requests as the leader of Winchester’s army. With Princess Jessica carrying the first royal grandchild and Sam taking on more responsibilities with the Elders, Y/N also wanted to be useful. She didn’t want to sit around the castle reading and gossiping like other royals. Dean was thrilled when she offered to help with designing new combat wear, particularly ones based on fire repulsion and flight design.

Winchester was in good spirits, and the royal court in good health. Every night Dean and his wife went to their chambers and made love, their souls reigniting a fire that was more than smoke and physical bliss.

The sun had not yet risen the morning that Sam knocked on their door. Dean dressed and rushed after his worried brother, following him to the drawing room where the king was pacing. When the princes walked in the king motioned for them to shut the door.

“I received a message this morning.” King John held up a rolled piece of parchment. “The mountain people have written to warn me; apparently there is a belief amongst the Renegade army that the Cenery still lives.”

Dean opened to his mouth to deny it, but shut it again. The king watched him closely before continuing.

“Dean, you told me that the dragon was dead.”

“Yes Father.”

“Did you slay the dragon like I commanded?” The king asked.

Dean bit down on his lip and took a deep breath before shaking his head. “I didn’t have to.”

“And why is that? You were given strict instructions by your King,” his father demanded, his voice raising.

“I didn’t have to, because the dragon, she changed,” Dean admitted, the truth rushing out under his father’s furious glare. “I don’t know what happened. When we locked eyes the earth quaked and the world stilled and actually I do know, Father. She and I...the Cenery...I am her soulmate. Y/N, she is mine.”

Sam drew in a sharp breath to his left but Dean kept his eyes on his father. “Father, she is mine. I couldn’t hurt her, not when I knew who and what she is. I won’t hurt her. And I will not hesitate to kill for her.” Dean’s threat was clear to the King and other prince.

The king shook his head in disbelief. “You have a soulmate bond? With a Cenery?”

“I love her, Father,” Dean nodded. “But we will go today. We will leave so no one will ever know and Winchester is safe.”

King John pinched between his brows, before looking up. He waved his hand, dismissing Dean’s offer. “If you are bonded, as you clearly appear to be,” the king looked his son up and down before sighing in agreement. “Son, you should’ve told me upon your return. You have put the entire kingdom in danger!”

“I’m sorry for not telling you, Father. But I will do whatever necessary to keep her safe.”

Sam was silent and Dean knew his brother was angry. Dean told Sam everything, and keeping something so grand like a soulmate bond would take some time for Sam to understand.

Sam started to speak but the king held his hand up to silence the younger prince. “Dean, can she change again? Can Y/N be both dragon and human?”

Dean shrugged. “She’s not sure. She’s human, to be with me. But she thinks perhaps.”

The king nodded and leaned against the old oak table. “Then perhaps she can prove herself to us. If you believe in her so completely, I think you can ask this of her.”

“Ask her what, Father?”

“The Cenery will help us defeat the Renegades once and for all. They’ve been a thorn in Winchester’s side for hundreds of years, and twice during my reign. This is just another instance of their folly. If Y/N can help defeat them, you both may stay and she can serve as Queen by your side one day.”

“And if she can’t...if we don’t?” Dean faced his father.

The king looked Dean straight in the eye, his tone leaving little room for negotiation. “Treason is inexcusable, even for a prince.”

Dean took a deep breath at his father’s insinuation, ignoring Sam’s protest. “When will they be here?”

“The Renegades will be here within one day,” the king replied, “ready your army and your dragon, son. Sam, you will go as his second in command.”

“Yes Father.”

The princes turned to leave before pausing at the king’s last instruction. “Make sure she doesn’t let us down, Dean. The Renegades won’t hesitate to take out a threat and neither will Winchester. Soul mate or not.”

With those ominous words the princes bowed and left the room, both going to their wives to share the plans and prepare for battle.

The Renegades were approaching by dawn the next morning. Sam and Dean had the army prepared in the field outside the gates of Winchester castle, ready to fight and protect the home they loved. The brothers walked ahead together that morning, and Sam accepted Dean’s apology for not telling him about the Cenery upon their return. Sam knew going into battle that it didn’t matter now. They were united as they took responsibility for the kingdom’s protection. As the Renegades began to come over the far hill and into sight Sam stood to Dean’s left, while Y/N stood to his right. As Dean prepared his weapon he looked over to his soulmate and wife, emerald meeting sapphire.

“You ready, Princess?” Dean asked, a hint of a smile on his lips. She took a moment to memorize his mouth, his eyes, the scattering of freckles on his nose. Her soul called out, _anything for you._

“I’m with you til the end, and even then, forever after,” she said softly, sharing a moment for just the two of them. At Dean’s nod the beautiful woman walked forward. She closed her eyes and silently called to the drakania inside her. The ground quaked, startling the soldiers around them. Shocked gasps and prayers called out around the princes as a roar rose from the woman’s chest and her body transformed, soft skin replaced by purple scales, braid replaced by a long tail, boots and gloves replaced by clawed limbs. Sam stepped back in fear at the thirty foot tall creature but Dean just smiled with admiration and pride. She was even more gorgeous that the first time he saw her.

The full grown Cenery looked down at Dean and winked, before her head turned forward, blue eyes blinking to a vibrant gold.

“Yahhhh!” The prince yelled, his sword held high in the air as his army surged forward. She took to the sky, enjoying the swoop of her wings and the enthralling catch of gravity before turning towards her target.

The line of dragon fire was the last thing the Renegades saw before the royal army led by the Crown Prince Winchester defeated them once and for all. The kingdom of Winchester was safe from that day on, never facing a threat from human or dragon again.

And Y/N- she’d always be the drakania with wings she could call forth, always be the beautiful woman with sapphire eyes, and always be the beloved soulmate to a man who cherished her more each day. And someday, she would be Queen alongside her brave King. 

Together forever after.

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK MEANS THE WOLRD TO ME! KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED
> 
>  
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
